<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one, two, three, four by mjscorner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137382">one, two, three, four</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjscorner/pseuds/mjscorner'>mjscorner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Whump, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Sacrifice, Some Humor, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Angst, Whump, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjscorner/pseuds/mjscorner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony landed in front of the burning building, the onlookers gawking at the sight and forced to take several collective steps back.</p><p>"Everyone back!"</p><p>"Tony?!"</p><p>Tony's brain short-circuited as May forced herself to the front of the crowd, eyes the size of dinner plates behind her glasses. Tony blinked behind his helmet, a burning feeling of foreboding suddenly brewing in his gut.</p><p>"May? What-"</p><p>"What're you doing here?"</p><p>"Well, uh, it looks like this isn't any ordinary fire. FRI says it sourced from alien tech."</p><p>May's face paled. Tony straightened and clenched his jaw, flipping his faceplate up to look her in the eye. She returned her gaze to the building continually, her shoulders tensed.</p><p>"...May...what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Tony, Peter is in there. He doesn't have his suit, he-he ran inside ten minutes ago to find survivors."</p><p>Tony's breath caught so violently in his throat that he had to swallow down a coughing fit. He turned over his shoulder, the violent flames snapping a more urgent, more mortifying chord in his heart than before.</p><p>"FRI, scan. Now."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one, two, three, four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>maybe i should make a series for quick one-shots i type when i get bored working reception cause that's what this has come to</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter and May had been walking to their go-to Thai spot for dinner when it happened.</p><p>The hairs on the back of Peter's neck stood on end and his eyes grew wide only a moment before a gut-wrenching scream echoed throughout the block, Peter's hand instinctively latching around May's arm and vice versa. Peter snapped his head toward the source, heart frozen in place and jaw clenched.</p><p>Smoke was beginning to billow out the windows of a nearby apartment building, people spilling out of the lobby and fire escape doors. Flames began dancing out of the windows, licking the air and emitted such strong heat that even Peter felt it from his position a few buildings down.</p><p>"Oh, my god!" May brought a hand over her mouth and instinctively brought Peter and back a few steps. Peter turned back to look at her, guilt in his gaze.</p><p>"...Peter Benjamin, don't you <em>dare</em>-"</p><p>"May, there could be people still in there."</p><p>"<em>No</em>, Peter. End of discussion."</p><p>"I'll be fine. I promise."</p><p>"You don't even have you fucking <em>suit</em>-"</p><p>"May."</p><p>May bit her lip as she looked over Peter's shoulder at the building, then back to Peter, then back to the fire, then back to <em>Peter</em>, and god...</p><p>He looked just like Ben.</p><p>"God-okay. Fine. But I'm calling 911 and the <em>second </em>the fire department gets here-"</p><p>"I'll let them put it out. I promise. I just-I have to help."</p><p>May hummed with a smile. "I know." She nudged him forward, the dread still transparent though she fought it with a nervous smile. "Go, before I change my mind."</p><p>Peter leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before he turned over his shoulder and sprinted down the sidewalk toward the building, youthful curls bouncing in the wind.</p><p>May looked away with a grimace and bit her lip as she dialed 911. She brought her phone to her ear, brows pinched together in worry and heart lodged in her throat as she tapped her foot and brought a steadying hand to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?!"</p><p>Peter made his way up the apartment stairs, coughing into his sleeve as smoke loomed in the air and the heat hit him in waves. He started on the first floor of apartments first, throwing open each door and crying out for survivors.</p><p>A larger man stumbled out of one of the rooms, arm wrapped around his face as he hacked into it. Peter reached forward and wrapped protective arms around him, eyeing him up and down in concern.</p><p>"Sir! Sir, you need to make your way down those stairs over there. Everything's gonna be okay."</p><p>"Everything is <em>not </em>going to be okay," the man replied in a thick Russian accent, eyebrows pinched together and eyes squeezed shut. "I am building owner. My life's work...<em>ruined</em>."</p><p>"You're the building owner? Do-do you know how this fire started?"</p><p>A creak sounded from above. Peter shoved the two of them forward as the beams supporting the ceiling began to slide out of place.</p><p>"It was Mister at the end of hall. I <em>know </em>he cause it. He is always suspicious, always <em>hiding</em>. Always ignoring rent."</p><p>Peter shot his head back to the last door at the end of the hall, senses buzzing.</p><p>"Alright, I-I'll check it out. You get out of here, alright? You're gonna be alright."</p><p>The man nodded and stumbled toward the stairs, bringing his collar over his mouth as he wrenched the stair door open.</p><p>Peter turned gravely to the hall before him and made his way to the so-called suspicious, hidden resident.</p><p>The fire seemed to be the biggest there, though the color of the fire was different than it was throughout the rest of the building. This fire had a peculiar purple tint to it, the heat somehow more intense.</p><p>"Hello?! Is there anyone in here?!"</p><p>"Go!"</p><p>Peter lurched inside at the sound of the deep, gruff voice coming from the apartment kitchen. He spotted the man through the flames, stopping for a moment to take in the full extent of the situation.</p><p>This particular apartment didn't appear to be much of an apartment at all. It looked more like a makeshift meth lab, several beakers laying cracked on the countertop.</p><p>A puddle of glowing, purple liquid caught Peter's eye as it spilled over the edge of the counter. Peter's senses began buzzing again.</p><p>"Sir, I gotta get you out of here, alright?"</p><p>"No," the man shouted back, breath catching on the scent thick of smoke. He choked and coughed, leaning over the countertop as sweat poured down the side of his face and his skin grew paler by the second. "No, kid, you...you gotta get somewhere safe. This stuff is gonna blow us all sky-high any second."</p><p>"What is that?"</p><p>The man's lip quirked in a tired smile, his eyelids drooping shut. "Chitauri technology. Recovered from the Battle of New York."</p><p>Peter's thoughts ground to a halt at that.</p><p>This story sounded familiar.</p><p>"This was my key to a lavish life. I was supposed to pay for my Gracie's hospital bills."</p><p>"...Sir, we'll-we'll get to that. But right now, we gotta get you somewhere safe."</p><p>"Don't you get it?" the man lurched forward, seething. "I don't deserve to live after what I've done. Go save someone else. Someone who deserves it. And tell my Gracie...tell her that Daddy tried."</p><p>Peter, being the emotional wimp that he was, blamed the tears he was blinking away on the smoke and swallowed the lump around his throat as he ran forward and draped the man's arm over his shoulder, guiding him out of the room. </p><p>The man didn't put up a fight. He simply hung his head and let Peter do the walking. </p><p>Once Peter made it to the stairs, he opened the door for the man and hastily explained that he had to go searching for more survivors. </p><p>"Kid," the man coughed, a hand wrapped around Peter's arm tight. "Whatever you gotta do, do it quick. That Chitauri technology is a ticking timebomb."</p><p>Peter stared back, uneasiness in his eyes. "You tell everyone else that when you get outside. Make sure <em>no</em> <em>one</em> is standing too close to the building, alright?"</p><p>The man simply nodded, turned on his heel, and stumbled weakly down the stairs, his coughs echoing around the walls. </p><p>Peter sprinted up the steps and continued his quest for survivors.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss, there's something you should see."</p><p>Tony hummed as he sipped his coffee, placing the mug down on his desk and slipping his glasses on over his face as he stared at the protection before him.</p><p>"What am I lookin' at, FRI?"</p><p>"A fire in Queens. It was fairly contained a moment ago, but the source is what concerns me."</p><p>FRIDAY zoomed the projection in on one of the windows of the apartment, purple flames rather than the usual orange ones dancing in the breeze. Tony frowned, clicking his tongue.</p><p>"Don't tell me."</p><p>"Chitauri energy, boss. Ten minutes before it becomes unstable."</p><p>"Huh. You said it was in Queens? Any surprise appearances from the kid?"</p><p>"Not that I know of, though I detect three life sources inside."</p><p>Tony sighed, slipping his glasses off and making his way to the window.</p><p>"Eh, alright. Get me a suit."</p><p> </p><p>Peter was on the top floor when he heard the dog. </p><p>The fire had grown five times its size by the time he made it up there. He desperately kicked the door down and forced his way inside, his arms held out in front of his face as he searched the flames feverishly for any source of life.</p><p>"Help!"</p><p>Peter's eyes widened and he was moving, swiftly avoiding the chunk of ceiling that fell from above. </p><p>He found her hiding in the corner, a golden retriever standing guard in front of her. It growled when Peter presented himself, back paw braced and ready to lunge forward and take out the threat.</p><p>"Woah, easy." Peter reached a reassuring hand forward and let the dog smell him. The dog looked up at him in understanding and stepped aside, making way for the little girl it had been protecting with its life. </p><p>The little girl's eyes were filled to the brim with tears, her bottom lip quivering. The waves of heat were hitting Peter like a truck and he found himself peeling his sweater off so that he wore his t-shirt underneath instead. He leaned forward on his knees, draping his sweater over her shoulders.</p><p>"What's your name, kiddo?"</p><p>"...A-Abigail."</p><p>"Hi, Abigail. I'm Peter. Are your parents here?"</p><p>She shook her head. Peter mentally cursed whatever pair of idiots would either one; leave their kid to die alone, or two; leave their kid alone in an apartment in Queens.</p><p>"I'll get you out of here, alright? I promise."</p><p>That was all the reassurance she needed. She lurched forward and threw herself into Peter's arms, her own small ones wrapping tightly around his neck. The dog barked and Peter found himself taking its leash.</p><p>"I've got you guys. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Tony landed in front of the burning building, the onlookers gawking at the sight. They were forced to take several collective steps back to make room for him. He held out his hands.</p><p>"Everyone back!"</p><p>"Tony?!"</p><p>Tony's brain short-circuited as May forced herself to the front of the crowd, eyes the size of dinner plates behind her glasses. Tony blinked behind his helmet, a sickening feeling of foreboding suddenly brewing in his gut.</p><p>"May? What-"</p><p>"What're you doing here?"</p><p>"Well, uh, it looks like this isn't any ordinary fire. FRI says it's sourced from alien tech."</p><p>May's face paled. Tony straightened and clenched his jaw, flipping his faceplate up to look her in the eye. She returned her gaze to the building continually, her shoulders tensed and her disposition uneasy.</p><p>"What-what kind of alien technology?"</p><p>"...May...what are you doing here, exactly?"</p><p>"Tony, <em>Peter</em> is in there. He doesn't have his suit, he-he ran inside ten minutes ago to find survivors."</p><p>Tony's breath caught so violently in his throat that he had to swallow down a coughing fit. He turned over his shoulder, the violent flames snapping a more urgent, more mortified chord in his heart than before.</p><p>"FRI, scan. Now."</p><p> </p><p>Peter was sprinting with one hand gripping a dog leash and one arm wrapped protectively around the child in his arms, his heart thudding in his ears. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, see, think...</p><p>And, more unfortunately, to sense.</p><p>"Look out!"</p><p>Peter gasped as he looked above him at the falling beam. He dove forward and landed in a roll, the girl safe in his hold as the beam crashed to the ground.</p><p>It erupted into an explosion that broke through the roof of the building. Peter prayed that May hadn't seen.</p><p>"I've got you," Peter reassured her, cradling her head and checking beside him to make sure the dog was still with them.</p><p>"Hey, bud," Peter lifted the leash and waved it a bit in the air. "You wanna take the lead?"</p><p>The dog stepped forward and began tugging Peter forward by its leash, barking determinedly. Peter's lip quirked in a smile despite his circumstances and he followed him, pulled stumbling through the flames.</p><p>The dog ended up leading them to a window. Peter wasted only a moment collapsing tiredly to his knees before he ripped the remnants of a curtain off of its rod and wrapped it around his fist, smashing the window in. He cleared it of excess shards and stuck his head out.</p><p>The fire department wasn't there yet, though someone infinitely better was making up for that just fine.</p><p>Tony was talking to May at the front of the building, fully clad in a suit. </p><p>
  <em>Thank god, thank god, thank god.</em>
</p><p>Peter lifted the girl again and cradled her, clearing his stinging throat and blinking away the tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Mister Stark!"</p><p>The cry ripped this throat raw. The entire crowd snapped their gazes up at that, gasps of horror sweeping through the crowd at the sight of the smoke-stained kid holding a toddler in his arms. Peter huffed in relief as Tony caught his gaze, fire and worry mixed in his eyes before he snapped his faceplate back in place and ignited his thrusters.</p><p>Peter looked over his shoulder at the dog. "Abigail first."</p><p>If Peter didn't know any better, he would say the dog nodded. Peter blinked and turned back to the window.</p><p>"Mister Parker," Tony said, suspended in front of the window. Peter blinked tiredly up at him, smile crooked. "Should've known you were somehow tied to this. Need a hand?"</p><p>"Yes, please." Peter looked down at Abigail, eyes genuine. "I'm gonna give you to Iron Man now, alright? You're going to be okay."</p><p>She nodded. Peter looked up at Tony and nodded, carefully handing her off. Tony took her in one arm, holding his hand out.</p><p>"Your turn." </p><p>Tony's tone was absolute, it was definite, and a bit anxious. Peter hid the wince to the best of his ability as he lifted the leash in his hand, the dog it was tied to standing on its hind legs and leaning out of the window. Tony clenched his jaw, fire still in his eyes.</p><p>"You. First."</p><p>Peter made to respond before the floor beneath him cracked and he was <em>moving</em>, taking the dog and hurling it out the window. Tony narrowly caught it.</p><p>The floor cracked again and gave out.</p><p>"Peter!"</p><p>"<em>Woah</em>-!"</p><p>Peter shot a hand up toward the window sill and gripped it desperately, eyes wide as he stared down at the gaping hole below him that trailed all the way down to the first floor, five floors down.</p><p>He distantly heard Tony's thrusters take him back down to the ground and deposit his precious cargo to the street below. </p><p>Peter lifted himself weakly with a groan, his breaths ragged and desperate. He prayed May couldn't hear him practically fighting for his life.</p><p>He never got to finish that prayer. By the time he could see outside again, the world was exploding in a blinding light, and he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Tony didn't have to think after he had overcome the force of the blast.</p><p>It had shot a great beam of light up into the clouds above and then vanished, leaving anyone near it temporarily deafened and knocked to their feet.</p><p>But not Tony. He didn't have to think when he was blasting his way into what was left of the building, tunnel vision searching feverishly for his kid.</p><p>"Boss."</p><p>Tony's breath hitched in his throat when he spotted the yellow of Peter's smoke-stained shirt buried beneath piles of wood and ash.</p><p>"<em>Kid</em>."</p><p>Tony threw the debris off of his kid like it was an insult to his existence before he was scooping up the limp body in his arms and cradling him close to his aching chest, blasting outside and to the streets below.</p><p>"Peter?!"</p><p>Tony landed in front of May and draped Peter gently on the sidewalk, his head lolling to the side and his curls deflated lifelessly. May gasped as she knelt down beside him, trembling hands cupping his face like he was made of glass.</p><p>"Oh, god. God, please <em>no</em>."</p><p>"Get this suit off of me. <em>Now</em>, FRIDAY."</p><p>The suit blossomed open and Tony was spilling out of it onto his knees, breathing frantically as May placed her hand on Peter's chest and leaned an ear to his nose.</p><p>"He's not breathing. Tony, <em>he's</em> <em>not</em> <em>breathing</em>!"</p><p><em>No</em>. Tony couldn't fall down the rabbit hole with her. He couldn't afford to, not for his sake or for Peter's.</p><p>"May."</p><p>Logically, he knew May knew what to do in a situation such as this. She was a nurse. She witnessed this every day.</p><p>But Tony understood. The fear of watching your child die was mind-numbing. It was paralyzing.</p><p>"He's not breathing, he's not breathing, <em>he's</em> <em>not</em>-"</p><p>"May, <em>listen</em> <em>to</em> <em>me</em>. I need you to tilt his head back and lift his chin."</p><p>"O-okay, okay, okay." May placed a gentle hand behind Peter's head, tilting his chin up delicately. She squeezed her eyes closed.</p><p>Tony brought two hands to Peter's chest, his actions till then nothing but delicate and terrified with worry though his gaze flashed with sympathy when he understood what he had to do.</p><p>"Sorry, kid...this is gonna hurt."</p><p>The street below Peter did nothing to cushion Tony's perpetual chest compressions. </p><p>"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four."</p><p>May was darting her gaze back and forth between their kid and Tony, waiting for her next order and suspended helplessly in sickening anticipation.</p><p>"Now when I tell you," Tony began breathlessly, still counting to pace himself, "you're gonna pinch his nostrils and breathe into his mouth. Twice."</p><p>"Okay. Okay."</p><p>"One second...then pause...then another second."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>May was practically sobbing, numb with fear. The moment this was over, Tony would probably be joining her.</p><p>"Now. Go!"</p><p>May shot down in a heartbeat and breathed for her child once, then paused, then again. She choked on a sob when he didn't move. Tony grimaced, vision becoming blurrier by the second.</p><p>"C'mon, kid. C'mon!"</p><p>"Peter, listen to me." May leaned forward and cupped Peter's face in both of her hands, expression suddenly morphing into something determined, equivocal to a forest fire. "Peter, I love you so much. I love you more than <em>anything</em>."</p><p>May's voice was beginning to echo in Tony's ears. He grunted with each compression.</p><p>"Please, please, please. Don't you <em>dare</em> die."</p><p>Somewhere in the distance, Tony could hear the whine of the dog Peter had saved from the flames. God, he was going to be sick.</p><p>"I love you more than <em>anything</em> in the world. Please, please don't die. Don't leave me, Peter."</p><p>Tony formed a fist and cried out as he brought it down on Peter's chest. </p><p>"Please, breathe. Just breathe!"</p><p>Tony came down on him again. Peter's entire body jolted each time, one of his ribs cracking beneath the force.</p><p>"Breathe, Peter! <em>Breathe</em>!"</p><p>Tony had gut-wrenchingly imagined his kid dead in more ways than one. It was never like <em>this</em>, in his school clothes, skin stained with smoke and blood dripping out of his ears.</p><p>"Dammit, Peter, <em>wake</em> <em>up</em>!"</p><p>Peter lurched forward with a gasp, eyes flying open before he was choking violently on his newfound breath. May gasped, too, a laugh of disbelief overcoming her as she frantically pet Peter's smoke-stained face.</p><p>"That's it! That's it, Peter. <em>Breathe</em>. Just breathe."</p><p>Tony couldn't find it in himself to gasp. He couldn't find it in himself to do his usual routine of thanking whatever god that would listen.</p><p>The relief was too nauseating to even try. He fell back on his ass and closed his eyes, his breaths evening out at the sound of Peter's, no matter how hoarse and raw-throated they were.</p><p>"May," Peter breathed out, eyelids half-open as he blinked away tears and brought a hand up to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "'M sorry, May. 'M sorry."</p><p>May didn't say anything, could only stare down at him with the most enamored smile imaginable. She kissed his temple.</p><p>"May." Peter frowned, brushing another strand of hair out of her face. "You're bleeding."</p><p>May clicked her tongue, having ignored the cut scraped across her forehead for several more important reasons. "A building exploded, Peter."</p><p>Peter blinked, gaze trailing to Tony, who hadn't stopped watching him since he returned to the land of the living.</p><p>"M'ster St'rk."</p><p>Tony finally found it in himself to wipe under his eyes and lean forward, eyebrows pinched together in concern as he looked down at his kid.</p><p>"You're alright." Tony leaned forward and cupped the back of Peter's neck, kissing his forehead. "You're alright, baby."</p><p>"...Are <em>you </em>alright, M'ster St'rk?"</p><p>Tony blinked. His kid stared up at him, skin stained black with soot and ears still bleeding and throat still constricting with each breath and blood smeared on him like he were the star of some zombie movie.</p><p>Tony didn't remember much of what happened after that because his eyes were rolling back into his head and he was gone, Peter's hoarse shouts the last sound to grace his ears.</p><p>He'd seen enough for one day.</p><p> </p><p>When Tony awoke, it was to the familiar sound of a heart monitor echoing around the walls of his skull. </p><p>Tony frowned immediately and felt his heart drop to his stomach as he jolted in his bed, eyes immediately searching for something, for <em>someone</em>-</p><p>Tony froze when he looked to his left, blinking numbly at the hospital bed beside him.</p><p>Peter was resting there, fast asleep and, as far as Tony was concerned, <em>safe</em>.</p><p>Tony was dizzy with relief once more, his head spinning with a deep ache. He brought a hand to it with a wince, feeling the back of it and finding a lump.</p><p><em>Ouch</em>.</p><p>A snort made itself known from Peter's bed. Tony shot his head toward the sound, leaning forward with worry.</p><p>"Peter? Are you awake?"</p><p>Peter's lip was turned up in a smile, his eyelids drooping open and closed yet he was snorting again, bringing a hand to his mouth to stifle the sound.</p><p>"You passed out, M'ster St'rk."</p><p>Tony said nothing, narrowing his eyes in disbelief. Peter continued laughing, his cheeks and ears cherry red.</p><p>"You ran into a burning building, you self-sacrificing idiot."</p><p>Peter barked out a laugh again, throwing his head back.</p><p>"I mean, does it get any cheesier than that?"</p><p>Peter breathed another giggle, wincing as he brought a protective arm and wrapped it around his ribs.</p><p>"You broke my ribs."</p><p>"I saved your life."</p><p>Peter turned his head toward Tony tiredly, the ghost of his laughing fit still there though there was no masking the unadulterated, albeit drug-induced love.</p><p>"Thanks, Mister Stark."</p><p>Tony shook his head incredulously, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He couldn't keep himself from staring at Peter like he was the most remarkable human on the planet, like he was some otherworldly miracle.</p><p>"Thanks yourself. For living, I mean. Almost thought you weren't gonna."</p><p>"...Anytime."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr @mjscornerr! and let me know what you think because that would be...so cash money of you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>